


Day 5: Fucking Machine

by markofthemoros



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fucking Machines, M/M, Voyeurism, lowkey bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markofthemoros/pseuds/markofthemoros
Summary: "Had I known of your exhibitional aesthetic sooner, I would have suggested this quite some while ago.” Sometimes, Ignis enjoys watching his lover's pleasure. 12 Days of Sexmas. Day 5: fucking machine, lowkey voyeurism, lowkey bondage





	Day 5: Fucking Machine

The tingling sensation is almost unbearable. It’s the lubricant that's doing this. Slender fingers clench and unclench the bedsheets. Elevated breaths, partially swallowed as he trembles slightly as languid, shallow thrusts sent delicious ripples coursing through him. His head tilts toward the soft whirring sound behind him. Groaning, he adjusts himself slightly as his knees begin to dig into the mattress uncomfortably - and the next push has him moaning out in surprise at the change of angle.

 

“Are you alright?” Ignis’s voice is laced with concern, although his expression betrays nothing. Or rather, eagerness if anything, but he maintains his composure. In his hand, he holds a small box-shaped device with a few buttons on it.

 

“Yeah,” Prompto gasps out, exhilarated. He shivers at the foreign pressure pushing back in slowly, and instinctively he pulls against the bindings around his ankles. “It’s...good. Different.”

 

Ignis smirks. “Would you like me to raise the ante?” He flicks his wrist in the blond’s general direction, making sure that he catches a glimpse of the black box.

 

“Go for it.”

 

The adviser snorts bemusedly, and presses the middle button of the five lined up beneath his fingers.

 

The younger man’s head is thrown to the side when the object begins to pound him with more force. It doesn’t  _ hurt _ , per se, Ignis has made sure of that - the slickness almost dulling some of the friction Prompto so desperately seeks. It just feels...strange. Cool. Foreign.  _ Artificial _ . But the relentless tingles are being replaced by tight, hot rubbing of his walls. It feels good, it's making his mouth dry, and experimentally Prompto bucks his hips backward…

 

_ Oh god. _

 

His joy manifests in breathless grunts as his sweet spot is rammed continuously. Instinctively his hips meet each thrust with what little leeway he has to move, tied up like this - hands by his head, ankles by the base of the device - and his rock-hard cock slaps against his abdomen on each jerk. The steady rhythm is quickly driving him mad, leaving him thirsting for more as continuous waves of pleasure course through him.

 

“Ah! Aah-! Gods…”

 

Ignis's face is a mix of fascination and arousal. “I am to surmise it's that good then?”

 

“Hell yeah!” Prompto somehow manages between grunts. “Holy shit, Iggy! More-!” His face contorts in bliss as the machine has him seeing stars over and over again. But it's not enough, it's not quite there. He wants more, he wants that stellar sensation of drowning in white as he's fucked mindless-

 

Ignis has the audacity to chuckle. “My, had I known of your exhibitional aesthetic sooner, I would have suggested this quite some while ago.” He traces Prompto's quivering backbone with his fingers, rounding around his buttock and downwards until he reaches between his legs. Prompto jumps with a shout as Ignis’s fingers wrap around his member and start pumping. Ignis plants a chaste kiss to his lower back. “You're looking so gorgeous, darling.”

 

He presses the 'high’ button.


End file.
